


Acceptance

by Cantatrice18



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Discovery, F/F, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the four young mages react to the knowledge that Lark and Rosethorn are lovers?</p>
<p>Four drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandry

It was hard to miss, really. There were glances and smiles across the rough wooden table shared by students and teachers alike at Discipline Cottage. Some nights, when she awoke early before dawn prayer service, Sandry would spy Lark stealthily leaving Rosethorn’s bedroom. It was not uncommon, she’d learned during her travels with her parents, for women to feel such emotions towards each other. And anything that made Lark smile with such a gentle glow of contentment was surely a thing blessed by Mila of the Grain herself.


	2. Tris

The first time Tris had accidentally glimpsed the pair in the midst of a tender embrace, she’d been so overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment that she’d retreated to the safe haven of the rooftop for a good two hours. After that she’d had difficulty meeting Lark’s eyes (she never met Rosethorn’s eyes in the first place – why court trouble?). It had taken some weeks of observation before she’d become comfortable with the idea. In Capchen such relationships were considered unclean and sinful. But by the end of the month Tris found herself secretly hoping she’d someday find someone half as devoted to her as the two women were to one another.


	3. Daja

The Traders have a saying – “The most valuable freight a Trader can carry is the heart of another”. Knowing such a teaching, it was impossible for Daja to find any fault with her foster mothers when it came to their love. Hadn’t her cousin Kinoi spent their last voyage before the shipwreck mooning over a girl she saw in Hatar? She knew it was rare to find places that accepted such relationships openly, and she thanked Trader and Bookkeeper that Lark and Rosethorn had found just such a place to call home.


	4. Briar

In his first few months after realizing the depth of the women’s affection, Briar found himself competing with Lark for Rosethorn’s attention. He took it on himself to be extra helpful around the cottage, and would remain in the garden working even through his midday breaks. It was only when he bothered to pay close attention that he noticed how subtle the women were. They clearly did not want to draw notice to themselves, and they spent a great deal of energy ensuring the children were not affected by their relationship. After that he found himself becoming protective of their privacy. After all, he reasoned, Rosethorn needed as much love as she could get.


End file.
